Boy
by tt22123
Summary: Harry and Draco run into Vernon in public and it doesn't go well. Not well at all, but will it be the push Harry needs to tell Draco about his less than happy world. TW: Contains mention of rape/ forced prostitution. I do not own the characters within nor the original story of 'Harry Potter' by the goddess J. K. Rowling. Will change title when I think of an apt one.


"Boy?" Harry visibly tensed as he stopped walking, holding Draco's hand tighter in fear.

"Hello Sir. How is everyone?"

"Happy now we got rid of you, Freak. I see you've got a boyfriend," Vernon sneered as he looked down at their joined hands, "always knew you liked it. Just the sort of stuff someone like you would be into."

"Yes Sir." Vernon turned towards the blonde and began addressing him instead.

"You're in luck kid. Once you look past the disgustingness of the rest of him, I broke him like a prized stallion, he can take cock wonderfully, can't he? If you haven't already you should force him to ride you, he can really put on a show if you make him. You're lucky I did all the hard work with him, before he used to fight it all the time, now look at him, weak and submissive like he should be, isn't that right boy?"

"Yes Sir," Harry murmured as his uncle threw a glance towards him, tears shining in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

"Well, I must be off, appointment to make you see. It was a pleasure to meet you son, take my advice and get him to put on a show. As for you freak, you make sure you behave, I don't want you to end up back on our doorstep, I'll tell Petunia and Duddy that you asked about them and were pleased to hear them well."

"Yes sir. Goodbye."

"I'm sure the pleasure was yours Sir, I bid you adieu so we do not make you late."

"How did the freak end up with someone as good as him?" Vernon was asking himself as he walked away, unaware that it was really an insult that Draco threw his way. As soon as he was gone Draco turned to Harry, almost angry at the younger for not telling him what had happened in the past.

"Can- can we- I wanna go home Draco," Harry whispered as he tried to keep the tears from falling, not yet having turned to meet Draco's gaze.

"Who was he Harry? Please tell me he didn't mean what I think he did."

"Dray please, I just want to go home," this time the tears fell as he turned to look at the taller blonde. Surprised at how he was being pulled into a tight hug after what Draco had just heard about him.

"Come on then Little Raven, let's forget the restaurant." Draco looked around and spied an empty alleyway, picking Harry up (which earned him an indignant squeal), he walked the two of them towards it as Harry's legs wrapped around his waist and cried into his shoulder. As soon as they were away from prying eyes he span on the spot and apparated to their cottage, holding Harry tight so he didn't splinch the younger of them.

As Draco sat on the sofa he unwrapped Harry's legs from around him and moved them so that Harry was sitting across his lap, still crying into his shoulder but not as much as before. Before Draco could say anything Harry broke the silence of the room.

"I'm going to take a shower," with that he stood and quickly left, not giving Draco any time to respond. As soon as he was in the bathroom he span the lock on the door and removed each piece of his clothing, slowly and methodically. Once he was completely bare he sunk into the bath and turned the shower on above him as hot as he could, relishing in the burn of the water as he began to scrub his skin harshly, unsure of how long he spent doing so.

"Harry, are you alright, you've been in there over an hour and a half?" Draco listened closely to the door but heard no answer other than the sound of the shower still going. "Harry? I'm coming in." Draco pulled his wand from his sleeve and unlocked the door with magic before returning the wand to his sheath and pushing the door open.

He was instantly hit by the wall of steam and heat as he stepped into the room and he quickly removed his jacket, throwing it carelessly on the floor as he walked towards Harry. He reached in to turn off the water and flinched violently when he was hit by some of the burning spray. Once the water was off he bent down and lifted Harry from the tub where he was still trying to scrub his skin, not realising that he was no longer in the water.

"Harry, talk to me. Come on Little Raven." Draco began to get slightly panicky at the lack of response and it wasn't until he sat on their bed and wrapped Harry tightly in the tower he picked up that the younger teen began to come back to himself, immediately realising himself to be sitting on Draco's lap. As he clutched the towel tighter he moved away from Draco earning a questioning gaze.

"Don't- don't touch me. I'm filthy and dirty and disgusting and used." Draco filled with sadness but forced a gentle smile onto his face.

"No you're not. You're still my Harry, you're still just my Little Raven. You're not used, or filthy or anything like that. Got it? You are amazing and gentle and kind and forgiving and mine, not his. Okay? Whoever that man was, he has nothing of you anymore, he can't touch you again, he can't even think about you again or I will be straight round wherever he lives to make sure he never does again. You are my Harry James Potter who testified for me, and brought me back to the light. Who showed me that surviving isn't living and that no matter what my parents thought, I should go for what I want. Who is scared of thunder and lightning yet helps me through anything that I'm scared of. Who is small in his own eyes yet I know fits perfectly into my arms. Who fights for what is right and for those who need it. Who saves others even though it could cost his life. You are perfect, got it?" Harry nodded with his chin still against his knees, nor seeming to believe it but not wanting to anger Draco. "Who doesn't need to burn himself or scrub away his skin," Draco whispered as he pulled Harry closer while summoning a jar of foul-smelling paste. "Here, this'll help." Draco began rubbing small soothing circles up Harry's arms, working the paste into the skin and cooling the inflamed, raw flesh. Slowly Harry began relaxing under Draco's touch and the blonde quickly moved onto his torso as he worked down the body in front of him.

"'m sorry Dray."

"What for Little Raven?"

"Ruining our dinner plans."

"It's perfectly fine, consider them rescheduled instead. I'd much rather take care of you. Well, I'd much rather you not hurt yourself but I don't mind taking care of you if you do. Gotta do your legs now, you want me to work around the towel or are you going to take it off?"

"What do you-"

"No, this choice is entirely yours."

"Can I keep it on for now?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have offered otherwise. I want you to be comfortable not just forcing yourself into something because it is what I want." Draco decided that to do Harry's legs he would start from his feet and work his way up, culminating in the most private areas so to not make Harry panic.

"He didn't like magic, or me, so when the first Hogwarts letter came he took it past the usual beating and began making me touch him, or he would touch me. My eleventh birthday present was him forcibly taking my virginity from me. We were on our way home from the hut he had tried to hide us from the wizarding world in. They didn't want me to have my own room but they didn't want me to share with their son so my uncle suggested he room with me to make sure I behaved while Dudley and Petunia stayed together.

"After that, whenever Petunia went away he would send Dudley off for a sleepover and have his 'fun' with me, making me do things or he'd kill me, most days I'd have chosen that option but I knew it wouldn't be quick, it would be a beating then left to bleed out or something.

"When they heard about my Godfather dying he knew that there was no one who would come to protect me so he began taking money from others. He wanted a promotion, I'd be there for the boss. He owed anyone something, I'd be there for them to use in payment. Any good friends, well they got one go free as a trial run.

"He made sure that I earned my keep." Harry was shocked as arms once again wrapped tightly around him and he tentatively returned the hug. Soon relaxing again into Draco's hold while the blonde began placing soft kisses to his shoulder and cheek while his hands drew spiralling patterns across Harry's back.

"Oh my poor Raven. Why have you never said? I'm sorry. I can't have made it any easier with how I treated you at school."

"You didn't rape me, that made school easier."

"But I still made your life hell."

"Dray, my life was already hell. I didn't know what to do when everyone seemed to love the ground I walked on. At least you and Snape gave me something I understood and was familiar in a world where everything is different. I relished those fights with the two of you because at least them I knew where I stood rather that constantly being worried about letting people down. Neither of you expected anything of me."

"My Raven, I can't believe you suffered through so much and didn't tell anyone."

"Who's there to tell? Was I just supposed to turn round to the entire wizarding community and say that I lost my virginity at 11, and as long as you don't mind dealing with a muggle, you can pay to fuck me yourself? We both know that even if I just told one person it would have somehow been leaked into the public eye. It always is when it's about me."

"I guess you're right but I still wish you didn't suffer in silence for all those years. What about me? We've been together in some sense or another since sixth year, it was happening while we were together and you never told me about it. Hell we've been together for nearly 5 years and you'd never said anything about your home to me except that you lived with muggles. I watched you die and my world ended, I watched you come back to life and my life exploded into happiness again. I've watched you dress up and preen for the Ministry when you have to. I've watched you strip off and pound me into the mattress when you want to. Yet you didn't tell me the most important thing in your history. Why?"

"I- I didn't want you to know what a disgusting freak I was. I didn't want you to leave me because you finally found out the truth so I never told anyone."

"You silly wizard. I'm not going anywhere."

"Why not? I'm gross."

"Why not!? Because I love you, that's why not. I was taking you to dinner because I want to marry you and I was going to propose. I want you to be my husband, that means through the good and the bad. You're past is the bad, hopefully I can make sure that your future is good. This changes nothing between us Harry. I still want to marry you, if you'll have me, I've just got to work harder to prove that you ARE perfect."

"You want to marry me?"

"Yes I do. It's not exactly the proposal I had planned but if you'll have me I want you to be mine and I want to be yours, I want to spend my life with you Harrison James Potter." Draco pulled out the ring box from his trouser pocket and opened it to show the simple black band within as he looked back up at Harry. "Will you do me the great honour of becoming my husband?" Harry wiped his eyes of the few tears that had formed before crushing his lips against the blonde's, Draco pressing back just as urgently while parting his lips to allow Harry's tongue entry. When Draco pulled back for breath Harry reconnected his lips to Draco's neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh making Draco writhe as red marks appeared across his pale flesh.

"Is that a yes?" Harry nodded as he gave little kitten licks to the latest mark, soothing the burning skin. Finally pleased with his work he pushed at Draco's shoulders, forcing him backwards until he was led on the bed, looking up at Harry. Slowly the younger of the two lowered his weight over Draco until he was holding himself above the porcelain skinned boy.

"Yes," was the whisper that came before the two connected once more, this time in a slow and sensual kiss, each trying to prove their love to the other through their mouths. Draco slipping the ring onto Harry's finger as they did so. "Dray?"

"Yes my Little Raven?"

"Take me."

"I thought you didn't-"

"Now you know why I don't like it, but I trust you. Show me that you love me?"

"I do. I do love you, so much it hurts. Are you sure this is what you want though?" Harry lifted one hand to caress Draco's cheek softly.

"I'm sure. I trust you, show me that I'm right to."

"How can I say no to that?" Draco rolled the two of them so that he was now led on top but quickly sat so he could reach their drawers where he retrieved the lube and condoms, at first Harry had questioned why they needed they if they were both clean but he quickly accepted the fact when he found out about wizards getting pregnant. As Draco knelt back over Harry's lithe body he felt the searching fingers begin to undo his shirt buttons, pulling the emerald green silk down his arms. While eyes wandered over his chest Draco noticed the hands moving lower to open his trousers, Harry moaning obscenely when he realised that Draco wasn't wearing any underwear. The younger man began removing the remaining material covering Draco while he, in return, untied the towel from Harry's waist. Harry growled in frustration when he could only get the trousers so far so with a single thought (and a bit of magic) he banished the towel and trousers and pulled Draco down on top of himself.

Draco bucked his hips forwards into Harry, both making wanton noises, while Harry cupped Draco's butt and pulled him even closer. His middle fingers touched something hard and he instantly looked Draco in the eye with a single quirked eyebrow.

"What's this then Dray?" he asked innocently while tracing the edges of the toy Draco had in, his fingers causing it to shift making Draco's eyes flutter closed.

"Was- was going to give you the remote at the start of dinner. W-wanted to be ready for you as soon as we got home."

"Mmm, my fiancée has a kinky side does he? Well now I'm definitely sorry I ruined dinner, a proposal and a game. I still got the proposal, perhaps you should still give me the remote."

"Thought you wanted- ngh- wanted me to top." Harry continued to occasionally push on the end of the toy to push it deeper or press against Draco's walls.

"I do, but I like the idea, and you look delectable as you struggle with the pleasure of the toy in you, let alone vibrating, I take it that's what the remote controls."

"Strength. Patterns. Ngh, slight shocks."

"Mmm, definitely a game we need to play but fine, for now, take me Dray."

Draco reached down and picked up the lube, both of them preferring it to the wizard alternative since Harry had introduced it to Draco one night. Draco slathered up three fingers and as he tentatively stroked the tip of one across Harry's puckered hole the other male tensed up and squeezed his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes for me Harry." He vigorously shook his head while keeping the lids of his eyes down. "We aren't doing this if you can't relax and open your eyes. I want you to look at me while we're doing this Harry. I'll stop at any time if you ask me to but I want you to keep your eyes open so that you can see that it is just me. Can you do that for me Little Raven?"

Harry took a deep breath as he forced himself to open his eyes. He locked onto Draco's eyes as the man began to gently run his hands repeatedly over Harry's thigh, calming him so he'd relax. "Carry on Dray, I want this." Harry hoped he wasn't going to regret his words but knew he was safe with Draco.


End file.
